


Kitten for Kitten

by AVirtoMusae



Series: Meet the Family [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kitten, M/M, Seriously how did I write this, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, name day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renly gets Loras a kitten for his name day.</p><p>{Can be read without having read the previous fics}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten for Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Major apologies for the delay. Unfortunately, with school drawing to a close and my working on longer fics and whatnot, I'm afraid there will now be longer waits in between fics. I'm going out of town for a week in about an hour, and then I'm getting my wisdom teeth out. So, I'll reply to all your comments soon. =)

Renly could not remember a more stressful holiday. Seriously. Loras’s Name Day had always been particularly difficult (along with all holidays that required gift-giving) because what in the name of all Seven Hells did a person get the person who probably already had everything he could want.

Seriously. Why did Renly even try? Well, why other than the fact the effort made Loras very, very happy. Actually, that was the reason he tried in its entirety. 

Renly gulped. He had exactly one day left to figure out what he was even going to get his husband (another reason this particular Name Day was so difficult -- it was the first since they'd more-or-less eloped in Lys). Renly ran a hand through his hair.

Really, Loras did seem to have everything. Renly couldn’t even be the one to throw him a party -- his father and sister were already doing that! Renly wanted to bang his head against something hard. He ran his hand through his hair, an action which had long since been a nervous habit of his.

He glanced down the street, staring at the numerous shops. There were none that could work. Clothes, jewelry, watches, clocks, tacky souvenir shop -- none of it would help him. Renly took a deep breath, as if that might actually help him find an answer or calm down.

To Renly’s shock, it worked. He remembered (vaguely) one drunken evening where Loras had thought he’d rescued a cat and begged Renly to keep it. Renly nearly smirked as he realized he had the best idea for a birthday present ever.

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

The next day, Renly sat anxiously, waiting for Loras to open his present. Renly was pretty sure it was no longer a surprise, however, since the package had been plaintively mewling for the past five minutes. Then again, Loras had been fairly preoccupied with his chocolate cake and Arbor Red. 

Renly picked up the present and handed it to Loras and shifted nervously from foot to foot. “So, open it,” Renly pleaded, biting his lower lip in that way he knew Loras couldn’t resist.

Loras giggled in a of-course-very-very-manly way and quickly finished his cake. “I suppose I can, since you’re obviously going to die of excitement if I don’t get right on that.” He smirked, and deliberately setting the plate between them on the table, removed the gift from Renly’s hands. “Just give me something else first?” He pulled Renly into a kiss.

For what would probably be like the only time ever, Renly pushed him away. “Open the present!” 

Loras pouted but sat back down in the chair. “Alright! Fine!” He pushed the plate away from him and pulled the present closer. The present meowed indignantly. Loras turned to gape at Renly. “You got me a cat?”

Renly nodded, smiling nervously at him. “Yeah.” Then, shifting from foot to foot, he added, “D’you like it?”

Loras nodded mutely and almost reverently lifted the lid to the box. A small black kitten lifted its fluffy head over the edge of the small box and mewed. “Does it have a name?”

Renly shook his head. “No, she doesn’t.” Renly reached over and scratched the top of the kitten’s head. The kitten leaned into the touch and immediately began purring. The kitten looked torn between climbing into Renly’s lap or Loras’s. Renly picked the kitten up and put her in Loras’s lap. 

“Stormcloud,” Loras decided, stroking the kitten in an absent manner. He pulled Renly over, accidentally knocking the plate of the table in his haste, and pulled his husband into a kiss. Renly grinned into the kiss and straddled Loras’s lap, very, very careful not to squish the new addition to their family. 

“Like the dragon?” Renly asked, thinking of the young dragon that had protected Aegon the Younger at the cost of his own life all those centuries ago. It was the type of story Loras loved (well, loved to have Renly read to him).

“Not only,” Loras answered with a smirk. Renly raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Well, my own personal Storm God gave her to me, soooo . . . .”

Renly snorted. “Cheeky,” he managed before pulling Stormcloud out of Loras’s lap so that he could kiss Loras better. “Of course I got a kitten for my kitten.” Loras shoved him so that he would be on top. Stormcloud wisely got out of the way. 

Loras put a finger on Renly’s lips. “Renly, do me a favor and shut up, yeah?” 

Renly looked about ready to protest, but then Loras leaned down and kissed him. Stormcloud wisely left the room and let the two men get lost in the subsequent activities. The kitten was a fast learner.

**Author's Note:**

> So, again, apologies for the delay.
> 
> So, as always, name suggestions, pairing suggestions, and the like are always appreciated. Any other feedback is also loved!
> 
> As always, please pick your favorite from the following:
> 
> {1} Garlan and Leonette send their kids off to school for the first time. It only sort of goes as planned  
> {2} Tommen makes up a story about his kittens -- the five time he tries to tell it and fails and the one time he succeeds  
> {3} Mariah and Tommen through teenage and early twenties -- how their relationship evolves  
> {4} Myrcella and Bethany become friends, to the dismay of all parents involved  
> {5} Sansa teaches Margaery to cook (mostly based off my kitchen misadventures, but any stories you'd like to have included are welcomed)  
> {6} Willas and Oberyn try to watch a movie on historical relations between Dorne and the Reach  
> {7} Cat and Ned interrogate their children's significant others  
> {8} Davos runs a daycare center, and Stannis is forced to cover for him  
> {9} Five times Bethany tried to seduce Podrick and failed and the one time she succeeded  
> {10} Five times Joy Hill thought Marcyl was a whiny ass and the one time she didn't  
> {11} Catelyn runs across Jojen and Meera smoking, and freaks out, but she freaks out even more when she is goes to tell Bran and finds him smoking with them  
> {12} How Robb and Theon got together  
> {13} Five times Arry and Gendry broke up and the one time they really didn't  
> {14} Margaery and Sansa want to have a nice date, but family calls keep interrupting them  
> {15} Five times Margaery tried to propose to Sansa, and the one time Sansa proposes to her  
> {16} Renly and Loras decide to troll the Baratheon-Lannister clan  
> {17} Five time Jaime and Brienne couldn't see eye-to-eye and the first time they did
>
>> A Virto Musae  
> By the Virtue of the Muse


End file.
